1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting member. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharge energy.